El ángel
by Isonade Yasha
Summary: No soportaría una eternidad donde tu no existiesesONESHOT


Hice un dibujo de el así tal y cómo lo describí en la historia y se me ocurrió hacer esta historia, sobre todo porque no hay mucha gente que lo vea de esa manera

El ángel

Observaba indiferente a los otros charlando entre sí mientras reían. A el no le gustaba hacer eso, no sólo porque no le atraía la idea sino porque así descuidaba su trabajo y tenía muchos encargos que atender, entonces una suave brisa meció su cabello puntiagudo rojo cómo el fuego, no necesitó darse la vuelta para saber quién estaba ahí

-No sé por qué pero no me extraña verte aquí alejado-dijo sarcásticamente un chico moreno un poco más mayor que el

-¿Qué quieres Kankuro?-dijo con voz suave pero fría

-Ehm…sí te traigo un nuevo encargo, es una joven de dieciocho años lleva una existencia solitaria, hemos recibido un mensaje del ángel de la muerte

-¿De Sasuke?

-Sí, dice que estuvo hablando con Neji, el ángel del destino y dice que la joven morirá hoy al regresar a casa, debes ayudarla a llegar aquí

-Hai-respondió desvaneciéndose

-Ay Gaara, qué bien le vendría enamorarse-dijo una rubia sentándose al lado de Kankuro y con su abanico creo un pequeño viento en la tierra

-¿A qué ha venido ese ráfaga de viento, Temari?

-Un mensaje para Gaara-contestó sonriendo angelicalmente

En el desierto Gaara hacia un gesto molesto al viento qué Temari le había enviado, podía oír lo que silbaba exactamente

"Ve a verla"

Gaara silbó enfadado contemplando el desierto, era el lugar de la tierra que más le gustaba. Era un lugar lleno de paz y al atardecer se volvería triste y sobrecogedor a un tiempo

Una chica de cabello azul y ojos azules claros cómo nubes corría hasta su casa, estaba asustada desde hacía rato un grupo de hombres la seguían murmurando cosas y riendo. Al principio había pensado que era una coincidencia pero a menudo que se iban acercando Hinata dejó de creer en la coincidencia y había optado por correr. Lo que no había pensado es que ellos pudieran correr más rápido que ella y muerta de miedo cruzó el paso de peatones sin saber que un coche iba a toda velocidad sin verla

-¡Eh, chica!

Gaara había llegado hace bastante tiempo, no le costó encontrar a la muchacha. Cuando la chica cruzó la calle sus caras se cruzaron por un momento había creído que la chica lo miraba, no supo que lo sintió sólo que era algo que nunca antes había notado en su interior y llegó el momento de su muerte

La chica cerró los ojos al sentir el ruido de los frenos de un coche y repentinamente todo quedó en silencio, un gran dolor la cegó, le hubiera dado tiempo a apartarse si no se hubiera quedado paralizada al ver a un joven pelirrojo, le pareció un rostro tan bello….su piel pálida, sus orbes verdes rodeadas de circulos negros, su cabello pelirrojo meciéndose, un rostro tan perfecto y a la vez tan solitario

Y de repente sintió un escalofrío al notar una mano cálida recorrer su rostro, ella sentía su boca cubierta de sangre, todo el ruido había enmudecido a su alrededor y sólo podía sentir aquel tacto, entonces vio al mismo joven de antes pero ahora parecía triste, intentó decirle algo pero el puso su níveo dedo en la comisura de sus labios

-No quiero que mueras, Hinata-susurró con voz suave y el calor de aquella mano se extendía por todo su cuerpo haciendo desaparecer el dolor incluso la sangre que emanaba su boca había desaparecido

-¿Quién eres?-dijo con los ojos medio cerrados pero el joven ya había desaparecido y en su lugar sólo había un sanitario que lo miraba sorprendida al ver que no tenía ningún rasguño. Hinata se incorporó y notó cómo algo caía en su regazo: eran plumas blancas

En el cielo dos ángeles, uno de blanco y otro de negro con una guadaña gritaban a Gaara

-¡¿Qué crees qué has hecho¡Era su destino!-gritó Neji fuera de sí-¡Esto alterará mucho el curso de las cosas!

-¡Su nombre quedará gravado en la lista hasta que pueda tener su alma¡¿Y ahora qué hago?!-gritó Sasuke

Gaara los miraba indiferente, sabía que tenían razón pero no sabía explicar por qué lo hizo entonces hizo un gesto de inclinación al ver quien aparecía, Neji y Sasuke lo imitaron

-Dios, lamentamos los gritos pero es que el ángel protector ha…

-Sé lo que ha pasado, Neji-dijo dibujando una gran sonrisa-recuerda que estoy en todas partes y dejad de llamarme que sabéis que es demasiado serio

-Hai, Yondaime-sama-respondieron los tres

-Gaara, mírame-dijo amablemente, el aludido lo miró-sabes que no debiste hacerlo¿verdad?

-Vamos papá, yo creo que algo bueno saldrá de todo esto, Dattebayo

Para sorpresa de los tres ángeles , Yondaime sonrió y revolvió el cabello de su hijo

-Seguro que Naruto tiene razón-dijo observando la lista de Sasuke y el nombre de Hinata se desvaneció de la lista-qué Gaara haga lo que tenga que hacer, las consecuencias ya las conoce

Por la noche Hinata no dormía pensando en aquel muchacho tan extraño, quería ayudarlo, no quería volver a verlo triste, no quería que estuviera sólo.

-No…no……puede ser-susurró llevándose una mano a su pecho-yo…yo…amo a ese joven…..

Una brisa cálida acarició la cara de Hinata que sonrió, aquella brisa le recordaba a la arena del desierto. Hinata sintió el calor en sus mejillas al ver al pelirrojo sentado al borde de su cama, lucía muy atractivo, llevaba una camiseta blanca de manga larga que enseñaba un poco de su pecho pálido y su pantalón también era blanco y ancho hasta los pies, iba descalzo. Hinata estuvo a punto de soltar un grito al observar en su espalda un par de hermosas alas blancas

-No voy a hacerte daño-susurró tocando su cara-Gaara. Mi nombre es Gaara

-¿Eres….eres un ángel?-musitó incrédula, Gaara asintió mirándola fijamente-¿Qué haces….aquí?

-Quebrantar las reglas-dijo acercando su rostro al de Hinata-Tú me amas¿verdad?

-H-Hai

-Yo también-dijo juntando sus labios con los de ella

Agradable, tibio, suave…….nuevas sensaciones despertaban ante aquel contacto y las sensaciones que habían despertado antes se volvían de una intensidad que lo alteraba, empezó a anhelar sentir más y profundizó el beso abriendo la boca de Hinata, era tan extraño sentir todo aquello…entonces escuchó un gemido de Hinata y se separaron sin dejar de mirarse.

Hinata empezó a desabrocharse los botones del pijama uno a uno hasta que se acabaron y entreabrió la camisa a medias sintiendo cada vez más intenso el rubor de sus mejillas. Gaara sintió un escalofrío al poner su mano en el vientre blanco de Hinata, el tacto era tan suave que le parecía imposible que fuera su piel y subió la mano hasta llegar arriba acariciando los pechos de Hinata, ella no pudo evitar gemir ante aquel contacto y Gaara le quitó la camisa de su pijama, contemplándola con atención sintiendo cómo Hinata le sacaba su camiseta

-Ah-no acertó a decir nada más al sentir la boca y las manos de Hinata en su torso bien desarrollado y pálido cómo su rostro, las sensaciones lo recorrían de una forma atronadora notando cómo el mismo tocaba el cuerpo de Hinata con sus manos besándolo. Claro que había hecho desaparecer las alas, no sería nada cómodo para ninguno de los dos que las llevase y cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba encima de Hinata bajando su ropa interior ¿cuándo se habían quitado toda la ropa? Qué más daba en aquel momento.

Todo empezó a ser confuso cuando entró en ella, al principio ella parecía adolorida y se quedó quieto hasta que Hinata lo abrazó besándolo, no sabía muy bien que hacer. Le gusta estar así, sentía algo cálido recorrerlo pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que tenía que hacer algo y no muy seguro se retiró de aquel lugar cálido hasta volver a rozarlo y entró nuevamente, no puedo evitar gemir al sentir la sensación aumentada y lo repitió aumentando la velocidad, Hinata pronunciaba su nombre cada vez más fuerte hasta que la sentía muy húmeda y el mismo dejó de jadear para gritar por última vez el nombre de Hinata sintiendo su erección llenar su interior

-¿Por qué yo?-susurró Hinata pasando adormilada una mano sobre el pecho del pelirrojo mientras observaba el Kanji tatuado en su frente, el la miró. Su mirada era muy diferente a la de antes. Era tierna y abrazaba a Hinata haciendo que apoyara su cabeza en su pecho

-¿Por qué yo?-le contestó el, Hinata sonrió aspirando el olor del pelirrojo, el plantó un beso en su frente observándola dormir, ahora notaba el dolor en su pecho al saber que tenía que marcharse y la miró una última vez besándola

Cuándo llegó arriba todos lo miraron de malas maneras, se sintió furioso al darse cuenta que habían estado observando todo lo que el y Hinata habían compartido

-¡¿Cómo os atrevéis a espiarnos¡¿No tenéis otras vidas de las que encargaros?!

-Yo no, Hinata era nuestra protegida-contestó un hombre que iba acompañado de una niña

-¿Y dónde estabais cuando aquellos monstruos fueron hacía ella con intención de forzarla¿Dónde estabais cuando casi la mata aquel coche?-dijo Gaara desafiante-¿No vais a responder¿Hiashi¿Hanabi?

Hiashi y Hanabi bajaron la cabeza, habían decidido ir a ver a otros encargos y después les contaron que a causa de su despiste Hinata estaba en la lista de Sasuke, pero Gaara había ido más allá de lo permitido y eso merecía un gran castigo por lo que todos se inclinaron para recibir a Yondaime y a Naruto que acababan de hacer acto de presencia

-Retira que la amas y serás perdonado

-No

-Onegai Gaara, es sólo rectificar algo malo que hiciste y si no lo haces lo perderás todo

-No me importa, es lo que siento. No negaré mis sentimientos hacia Hinata así tenga que perder mis alas y la eternidad

Todos callaron ante las palabras del pelirrojo, nadie recordaba haberlo oído hablar así, es más, nadie recordaba oírle hablar tanto

-Esta embarazada¿Qué harás ahora?

-Lo tengo decidido-dijo sonriendo

Hinata caminaba triste por la calle, cuando se despertó aquella noche el pelirrojo no estaba. Pensó deprimida que lo había soñado todo aunque no se explicaba el hecho de despertar desnuda, había pasado una semana desde aquel suceso y sólo soñaba con su rostro, su voz, su calor….

-Oh…

Hinata chocó y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo cuando alguien la sujetó abrazándola, aquel candor sólo podía ser de una persona, levantó la vista para contemplar aquel rostro tan hermoso, sus sueños no hacían justicia a lo que estaba viendo

-Gaara-dijo tocando su rostro incrédula-el ángel….

-Ya no-dijo abrazándola con cuidado-he decidido ser mortal

-P-Pero…¿por qué?

-Porque no soportaría una inmortalidad donde tú no existieses-dijo perdiéndose en aquellas orbes azules que tanto le gustaban-quiero estar contigo y nuestro hijo

Hinata lo miró con la boca abierta y Gaara sonrió besándola

-Me gustaría que lo llamásemos Naruto

Hinata sólo sonrió abrazándose fuertemente a el deseando que todo aquello fuera real. Después de aquel día habían pasado tres años, Gaara se encontraba acostado en la sala apoyando su cabeza en un cojín mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de su esposa que apoyaba su cabeza en su estómago, Hinata lo miraba sonriendo y luego miraba a un niño pelirrojo de ojos azules que andaba despacio hacia ella y Gaara para acostarse entre los brazos de los dos

Arriba los ángeles observaban la escena contentos cuando Neji se dirigió a Naruto y a Yondaime

-¿Por qué permitisteis que se volviera mortal?

-Oí el comentario de Temari y no pude evitar estar de acuerdo-dijo Naruto esbozando una sonrisa zorruna-Voy a quedarme a esperar a ver que cara pone cuando Hinata le diga que va a tener a una peliazul de ojos verdes

FIN

Si les ha gustado dejenme REVIEWS!!!!!!!ONEGAI!!!!!!!!!


End file.
